It is well known that contact lenses can be used to improve vision. Various contact lenses have been commercially produced for many years. Early designs of contact lenses were fashioned from hard materials. Although these lenses are still currently used in some applications, they are not suitable for all patients due to their poor comfort and relatively low permeability to oxygen. Later developments in the field gave rise to soft contact lenses, based upon hydrogels.
Hydrogel contact lenses are very popular today. These lenses are often more comfortable to wear than contact lenses made of hard materials. Malleable soft contact lenses can be manufactured by forming a lens in a multi-part mold where the combined parts form a topography consistent with the desired final lens.
Multi-part molds used to fashion hydrogels into a useful article, such as an ophthalmic lens, can include for example, a first mold portion with a convex surface that corresponds with a back curve of an ophthalmic lens and a second mold portion with a concave surface that corresponds with a front curve of the ophthalmic lens. To prepare a lens using such mold portions, an uncured hydrogel lens formulation is placed between the concave and convex surfaces of the mold portions and subsequently cured. The hydrogel lens formulation may be cured, for example by exposure to either, or both, heat and light. The cured hydrogel forms a lens according to the dimensions of the mold portions.
Following cure, traditional practice dictates that the mold portions are separated and the lens remains adhered to one of the mold portions. A release process detaches the lens from the remaining mold part. According to prior art, release of the lens from the mold can be facilitated by exposure of the lens to aqueous or saline solutions which act to swell the lens and loosen adhesion of the lens to the mold.
New developments in the field have led to contact lenses that are made from silicone hydrogels. Known hydration processes using aqueous solutions to effect release have not been efficient with silicone hydrogel lenses. Consequently, attempts have been made to release silicone lenses using organic solvents. Processes have been described in which a lens is immersed in an alcohol (ROH), ketone (RCOR′), aldehyde (RCHO), ester (RCOOR′), amide (RCONR′R″) or N-alkyl pyrrolidone for 20 hours-40 hours and in the absence of water, or in an admixture with water as a minor component (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,490).
However, although some success has been realized with the known processes, the use of highly concentrated organic solutions can present drawbacks, including, for example: safety hazards; increased risk of down time to a manufacturing line; high cost of release solution; and the possibility of collateral damage, due to explosion.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to find a method of producing a silicone hydrogel contact lens which requires the use of little or no organic solvent, avoids the use of flammable agents, that effectively releases lenses from the molds in which they were formed, and which removes UCDs from the lens.